isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Krebskulm
This is the «Demon Lord of the Soul». For others who were called Demon Lords go here. 《Demon Lord of the Soul, Krebskulm》 is the ruler of the Fallen (Demonic Beings). Appearance After being released from Rem's seal during the Demon King Revival Ceremony, she at first had the appearance of what you would expect from a Demon Lord. A gigantic humanoid body. She had a stature that was around three meters tall (Diablo, being a tall person himself, only reached up to her waist). A long and narrow torso that resembled that of a snake. The surface of her body was glossy black in color and gave the impression of being a hard surface like that of an insect. Her head had two, curved horns growing out of it with a total of five red, shining eyes on her face (two on each side and one in the center). From her back, gigantic and dazzling wings of light sprang forth. It was a truly sinister form. However, a few moments later, for some unknown reason, she shrank down and had turned into a very young girl even smaller than Rem and had a charm resembling that of a small animal. Growing from the left and right sides of her head, she had curved horns like that of a goat. Her ears were long like that of an Elf. Her eyes were a purple color that was similar to amethyst, her blonde, cream-colored hair that was put up into two tufts grew down to her knees, and from above her butt, there was a lizard tail hanging down and flopping about. What she wore was a dress with fluttery frills with openings on them showing off her shoulders and stomach. When she first entered Faltra City with Diablo's group, she had to wear Alicia's mantle as a robe in order to hide her horns and tail so that she can pretend to be one of the demi-human races. However, when she and Edelgard were discovered by Mei to be Fallen, Mei helped to disguise her and Edelgard since they were paying customers. After Mei used her makeup techniques, Krem was made to wear an idol-like outfit. Since she had transparent-like skin that had no need for makeup eyeshadow was put on her eyelids, and eyeliner was put on the underside. With a hat, her horns were made to look like decorations. In order to hide her tail, she wore a parasol-like skirt. Personality She's actually a very sweet and happy child. As long as she isn't directly provoked, she's perfectly fine with "live and let live," although she occasionally voices the desire to burn up people en masse when she gets impatient. She's wholly innocent, cheerful, gentle and kind, as long as she's not deliberately provoked. Even in her berserker mode, she's not mindless. While it's true that she can't tell friend from foe, she does learn from her actions. Background She was once one being with the other Demon Lords but were split apart after being defeated by God. She was sealed in Rem Galleu's ancestor and was passed down from mother to daughter up to Rem. chronology Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 8 Volume 11 Abilities Krebskulm has tremendous magical power. Diablo describes it as magical power that was enormous enough that it was difficult to comprehend. Diablo also describes that unlike normal magicians who have magical power stored up in their body, Krebskulm's magical power was as if he was taking a peek at a flowing river; seemingly having unlimited magical power. However, because Krebskulm regressed back to a child initially, she has forgotten all the spells she had knowledge about as a full-grown adult. In her child form, initially, the most she could do is bestow magical power upon Fallen to make them stronger and destroy her enemies with basic magic blasts. When Krebskulm returns to her true form as the Demon Lord because of her intense hatred for Rem's "death", her magical power further increases. Along with that, knowledge of her other abilities seems to have returned to her like infusing magical power into her fist to increase the power of her punch, a 《Breath》 attack, and a magic spell that seems similar to 《Lightning Meteor》. If her powerful magic and deadly 《Breath》 attack were not enough to destroy her enemies, Krebskulm will resort to using her enormous strength to crush her foes with physical attacks or throwing heavy objects (like when she threw coffins and portions of the rampart at Diablo). *'Immense Strength': Krebskulm's strength in her awakened form is capable of lifting and throwing heavy objects, like coffins and large portions of the rampart, with ease. And when she infuses magical power into her fist to throw a punch, its power is so incredible that it blows away any armor or defense made by the people of the Races as if it was nothing. Not even Diablo's 《Hollow of Jet Black》, with its Physical Damage Reduction, can withstand its power. *'Powerful Magic' *《'Darkness Breath'》: A pure 《Attribute Attack》. *《'Thanatos'》: A black sphere of magic that sucks and crushes what it hits. *《'Infinity Detonation'》: An attack that ignores any and all defenses. Relationships Diablo's group Rem Galleu She was sealed in her ancestors and her until she was partly released. Diablo She gives her first kiss to Diablo as part of the Master-slave contract into which she willingly enters. Shera L. Greenwood Despite Rem being the one who technically gave birth to her, she's latched on to Shera. Rose Diablo mentioned that she did try to pick a fight and make a preemptive strike against Krum and Edelgart. Fallen Edelgard The first Fallen she met when she resurrected and who is very loyal to her. Modinalam they were part of the Demon God, before God defeats him and divides him into various parts, both know much about each other. Gallery Demon_king_krebskrem_1.jpg Isekai_maou_to_shoukan_shoujo_no_dorei_majutsu_volume_3.jpg Krebskrem and Shera_1.jpg Diablo and krebskrum 1.jpg Krebskrem and Edelgart greet Diablo.png Edelgard_loyalty.jpg Rem Krebskrem and Shera embracing Diablo.png Krebskrem sitting on Diablo's lap.jpg Demon king loyal knight.jpg 8.jpg Isekai Maou 10 10.jpg Krem.jpg Episode 10.jpg Isekai Maou 10 07.jpg Isekai Maou 10 11.jpg Isekai Maou 10 13.jpg Isekai Maou 10 14.jpg Isekai Maou 11 04.jpg Isekai Maou 11 06.jpg Isekai Maou 11 11.jpg Isekai Maou 11 12.jpg Episode 11.jpg Isekai Maou 11 18.jpg Isekai Maou 11 19.jpg Isekai Maou 12 02.jpg Isekai Maou 12 04.jpg Episode 12.jpg Isekai Maou 12 09.jpg Isekai Maou 12 10.jpg Isekai Maou 12 11.jpg Isekai Maou 12 14.jpg Isekai Maou 12 16.jpg Isekai Maou 12 15.jpg Isekai Maou 12 17.jpg Isekai Maou 12 20.jpg Isekai Maou 12 23.jpg illust_img3.png|Krebskulm Trivia *When she was first revived and became hungry, Shera gave her a biscuit. After eating it, it became Krebskulm's favorite food. *As she was trying out foods from different bakeries and restaurants with Diablo's group and Edelgard, not only did Krebskulm discover many different kinds of biscuits and confectioneries similar to it, she also discovered her second favorite food, chocolate. Site Navigation Category:Fallen Category:Demon Lord